Nathan
Nathan is a saiyan fighter that was once the Protector of Namek. He was once the heir to the throne of Planet Plant, but he blatantly refused to destroy Planet Earth. As a result, he was exiled from Planet Plant along with making himself an enemy with the entire saiyan population. He is a main character in Chrono Chronicles. Appearance Nathan has the appearance of a handsome, yet very laid back individual that is in his young adult years. His most distintive features are his abnormally spiky hair that is colored in a navy blue hue, and his sky blue eyes that are said to be a part of the sky itself. He has a slim but very fit physique with a tall stature, an abnormal feature for a Saiyan. Nathan's attire makes him out to be part of a military force, mainly because of how most of it is in a single color, navy blue. He wears a sleeveless turtleneck shirt that is designed to be a sweater. On his shoulders are metal pauldrons that are made out of the same material that is in the saiyan combat armor. On his lower body consists of two belts that are more of a fashion statement than anything useful. On his legs are poofy pants that are actually held up by rough leather suspenders, with the gloves on his hands possessing the same material.. On his feet are black boots that are made out of black leather. Nathan also carries a large sword on his back, a momento from his master when he first landed on Namek. Personality Nathan is a comical, wisecracking, ladies man. He is constantly flirting with many women, using his various pick up lines that he got from various magazines. Nathan also has some perverted tendencies, like trying to take a peek in the the female side of a hotsprings area. He is always the first one to poke fun at his own comrades, finding great amusment from doing so. Nathan also loves everything there was about Namek and how happy he was to have protected it for so long. After he became a traveler of worlds, Nathan started becoming homesick. However, this was soon remedied when he sets his eyes on a beautiful woman. He also has an interest in the various cultures that each world has to offer. He also makes it an effort everyday to maintain his training, whether it's meditating or physical sparring. Nathan takes the art of combat very seriously, as shown through his saiyan pride. However he simply aims to win, having no desire to kill his opponent. Unlike his friend Gabriel however, he is not as merciful. History Nathan was born in the Planet Plant, the home of the Saiyan Race. There he was instantly made to be the heir to the throne. At first he aimed to be just like his father, whom was a strong figure in the first place. Nathan would always go into the training room and effortlessly destroy the saibamen that were produced. This made him quite popular among the people. When he grew older however, that all started to change. He became aware of other planets and their ways of life. Nathan was also exposed to the true way of life for a saiyan as they mercilessly obliterated these civilizations. From then on, Nathan advocated for a more peaceful approach to planets as well as having thoughts about making alliances. His father, bound by the tradional ways of the Saiyan, would not have any of this. This caused the two to bicker and fight each other. But the final straw was when Nathan returned from his visit on Namek. His father ordered him to destroy it and Nathan simply refused. To further protest this, Nathan ripped off his own tail, symbolizing his hate for the Saiyan way of life. With much rage, his father banished him to Namek and denoucned him as his heir. From then on, Nathan dedicated himself to protect Namek. He even befriended all of the Namekians, easily transitioning the exiled saiyan to a more peaceful life. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Ki: 'Being a saiyan himself, Nathan is bound to have such massive power. His energy levels far exceed than of an average human as well as an average being of his own kind. He is praised for this not only by his own people, but the namekians as well. Minerva even stated after a mere look at him that he was "the one that will keep the group alive and well." *'Ki Sense: 'Nathan is able to sense ki from as far as two planets away. *'Flight: 'With the use of Ki, Nathan is able to fly to many places. '''Expert Swordsman: '''Due to having the sacred Namekian Buster Sword, Nathan has became familiar with swords and how to use them. Being self-taught, it is astounding that with it alone, he is able to take on a Captain-class Shinigami with minimal problems. Ki-Related Abilities *'Ki Blast: 'The basic way of using ki in an offensive way. Nathan forms an orb of ki in the palm of his hand and then throws it, causing an explosion that depends on how much Ki is concentrated into it. **'Ki Volley: 'Nathan is able to shoot many of these at once, making it much more deadly and devastating compared to the averate Ki blast *'Burning Attack: *'Heat-Dome Attack:' Saiyan Abilities '''Zenkai: '''A saiyan exclusive ability that Nathan takes great pride in. With each narrow escape of death, he gains a tremendous increase in his physical capabilities as well as his overall power. Nathan personally stated that it was his way to payback the person who left him for dead. Super Saiyan Category:GZero945 Category:Saiyans Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ki User